


Мой сладкий

by Kana_Go



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Ant-Man (2015) Post-Credits Scene, Dirty Talk, Gen, Humor, medical and technical inaccuracy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам вот этого комикса http://lousysharkbutt.tumblr.com/post/124089234241 . <br/>Иногда леденцы и обезболивающее оказываются чересчур гремучей смесью даже для супергеройского организма))))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой сладкий

Тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят восьмой год.   
Тайваньский кризис. Водородная бомба «Марк-15». Продолжение Холодной войны.  
Изобретение «Чупа-Чупса»!  
На последней заправке Солдат набрал их полные карманы, но за два дня успел съесть почти все. Остался последний: XXL, кола с лимоном. И со жвачкой!  
Задумчиво гоняя во рту конфету, Солдат стоял в заброшенном гараже, который присмотрел на роль кратковременной штаб-квартиры, и рассматривал обветшавший дыропробивной пресс. Кто бы что ни говорил, а техникой он интересовался еще со времен бытности Баки Барнсом. Каждое свое пробуждение, выбираясь на задание, он с надеждой оглядывал постоянно меняющиеся улицы, но летающие машины на них так и не появились. Досада!  
Хммм… Занятная штуковина. Разглядеть бы поближе…  
Солдат дураком не был. Он понимал, что не стоит наклоняться к плоским поверхностям, когда у тебя изо рта торчит твердая пластмассовая палочка, на другом конце которой находится большой твердый леденец. Дернешься – так и подавиться недолго. Поэтому он предусмотрительно вытащил изо рта «Чупа-Чупс» и…  
…и тот, выскочив из пальцев, весело ускакал в таинственные недра пресса.   
– Pizdets, – вдумчиво прокомментировал Солдат.   
В таинственных недрах пресса было темно. Фонарика у Солдата не было. «Чупа-Чупсов» тоже не осталось. А ведь он так надеялся, что конфета позволит ему скоротать долгий скучный вечер! Делать нечего, Солдат размял металлическую руку, примерился и осторожно запустил ее внутрь. Что и говорить, настоящая рука чувствительнее, но настоящую руку жалко. Ведь если что-то пойдет не так, бегать с уже двумя протезами Солдату совсем не улыбалось.   
И когда что-то действительно пошло не так, Солдат понял, что поступил правильно, сунув в эту адскую штуковину именно металлическую руку.  
А еще он понял, что все-таки дурак.   
*  
Когда в гараж вошел Сокол (Сэмюэль Уилсон, летчик-испытатель на EXO-7 Falcon, консультант в центре психологической реабилитации и бла-бла-бла), Солдат даже головы не поднял. Он уже битых четыре часа таскал адскую машину по всему гаражу, и в конце концов его хватило лишь на то, чтобы ногой подтянуть под себя какой-то ящик, а не стоять, скрючившись в три погибели. Плечо выламывало такой болью, что ему уже было все равно, кто придет. Пусть даже ГИДРа. Лишь бы вытащили. Желательно вместе с «Чупа-Чупсом».   
– Эй, кэп! – громко позвал Сэм.  
Упс.  
Солдат постарался уменьшиться в размерах, подтянул под себя ногу и уцепился за коварный пресс, как за последнюю надежду.   
Вот счас кто-то огребет.  
Он не ошибся. Капитан Америка (Стивен Грант Роджерс, суперсолдат…тьфу!)…короче, Стив посмотрел на него, и Солдата продрало холодом так, что криокамера бы обзавидовалась.   
– Помогите… – одними губами выговорил Солдат.  
Вообще-то он хотел сказать «Помогите достать «Чупа-Чупс», но что-то ему подсказывало, что Стив не оценит.   
– Так, – Стив сложил руки на обтянутой слишком тесной футболкой груди.   
Солдат вдруг вспомнил Сару Роджерс, когда они нечаянно подожгли парадную скатерть, и постарался съежиться еще сильнее.   
– Я не хотел, – быстро сказал он. – Оно само.  
– Конечно, – покладисто согласился Стив. – Оно само. А помнишь, как мы банки мыли? «Да ладно тебе, Стиви, у меня рука вполне пролезет!» А тот бидон, когда мы в рыцарей играли? «Стиви, смотри, какой у меня шлем!» А как зимой тридцать четвертого ты поспорил с Дональдом Джонсоном, что лизнешь опору…  
– Кэп, – укоризненно сказал Сэм.   
Солдат ничего этого не помнил. И слава богу.   
Стив покачал головой, и они с Сэмом отошли посовещаться. Солдат слабо ерзал, пытаясь найти наименее болезненное положение, и отстраненно прислушивался к разговору.   
«…неделю назад всё было бы проще…»  
«…Старк….не поверит…»  
«Я знаю кое-кого».   
Вслед за чем Сэм развернулся и удалился.  
– И обезболивающего прихвати, – бросил Стив ему в спину.   
Боже, благослови Америку!  
По ощущениям прошло вечности две-три. Солдат мечтал о «Чупа-Чупсе» и вздыхал. Стив таращился на него и тоже вздыхал. Нет, в самом начале он еще раз попытался пуститься в подробные воспоминания о том, когда и в чем Баки Барнс умудрялся застревать в годы своего бурного детства и отрочества, но Солдат посмотрел на него своим фирменным взглядом (от которого даже Брок Рамлоу начинал подозрительно часто моргать и грубовато предлагать молоко с шоколадками), и Стив очень быстро стушевался. Так что теперь он просто смотрел и вздыхал так горько, что по гаражу ходил небольшой сквозняк.   
– Ладно, – сказал Солдат. – Валяй. Пользуйся моментом.   
– Что? – не понял Стив.  
– Иди сюда, – Солдат, забыв о руке, попытался дернуть плечами и зашипел от боли. – Чччерт. Можешь меня обнять, погладить по голове и сказать, что всё обязательно будет хорошо. И я даже не набью тебе морду одной левой. Хотя правой обещать не могу.   
– Тогда я лучше попозже, – фыркнул Стив. – Когда у тебя левая освободится.  
– За кем Сэм пошел?  
– Без понятия, – честно отозвался Стив. – Просто сказал, что кого-то знает.  
– Не за Халком, надеюсь?  
Судя по ошарашенному лицу, Стив о таком варианте не задумывался. Солдат тоже надеялся, что обойдется без альтер-эго добрейшего доктора Беннера. Адской машинке, конечно, придет конец, но «Чупа-Чупсу» тоже, а заодно, скорее всего, руке, гаражу и половине города.   
– Ребята, мы пришли!  
«Мы» оказались Сэмом и каким-то стремным чуваком с добрым лицом Мартовского Зайца и в красно-черном костюме с антеннами.   
– Ты кто? – спросил Солдат.   
– Человек-Муравей, – отрекомендовался тот и, оценив ответные выражения лиц, вздохнул. – Да-да, я знаю. Если я скажу, что не сам это имя придумал, вы мне не поверите, так?  
– Да ладно, имя как имя, – не очень убедительно отозвался Стив. – Я тут про одного слышал… Человек-Паук, что ли? Вы, случаем, не знакомы?  
Солдат потряс головой. В этой истории становилось слишком много насекомых.   
– Нет! – радостно отозвался Муравей. – А вот Женщина-Оса…  
– Где мое обезболивающее? – потребовал Солдат.  
Мысли этих чудиков определенно требовалось перенаправить в более конструктивное русло. «Чупа-Чупс» по-прежнему в одиночестве страдал в недрах дыропробивной шайтан-машины, а рука слабее болеть не стала.  
– Вот, – Сэм вытащил инъектор, но подходить не стал, а передал Стиву. – Внутримышечно.   
– Плавали, знаем, – бодро заявил Стив тоном человека, практиковавшего внутримышечные инъекции исключительно на помидорах. – Бак, снимай штаны.   
– Обожаю, когда ты начинаешь командовать, мой капитан, – ядовито сказал Солдат. – Давай сюда.  
Он забрал инъектор и сделал себе укол в бедро прямо через одежду.   
– Скотт Лэнг, – Человек-Муравей вежливо протянул руку. – Вы не представляете, как я рад, что мне довелось познакомиться не только с самим Капитаном Америкой, но и с его…  
Солдат сунул в вежливо протянутую руку опустевший инъектор.  
– Эээ, он у вас всегда такой? – жалобно спросил Скотт у Стива.  
– Семьдесят лет криозаморозок и обнулений, – пожал плечами Стив, – негативно влияют на характер.   
Солдату почему-то вдруг сделалось жутко себя жалко.  
– Как он вообще умудрился? – пробормотал Скотт, осматривая станок. – Здесь же управление совсем с другой стороны…  
– О, этот может, – завел прежнюю пластинку Стив. – Он…  
И он добрых минут двадцать рассказывал, что именно, по его мнению, может Солдат.   
Солдату сделалось себя еще жальче.  
– А еще они мне в свободное от заданий время отключали руку, – пожаловался он.  
– Потому что ты таскал у техников отвертки и пытался ее развинтить, чтобы посмотреть, что внутри, – не смягчился Стив. – Они боялись, что тебя тряхнет током. Я читал дело.   
– А еще они мне запрещали разговаривать обо всем, что не касалось непосредственно задания! – напирал Солдат.  
– Потому что ты доставал кураторов и ударную группу вопросами, когда уже автомобили полетят.  
– Слушай, я вообще не понял, ты на чьей стороне?  
– На стороне добра и справедливости, – благочестиво отчеканил Стив. – Но даже над врагами так издеваться нельзя.   
Солдат надулся. Плечо болеть перестало, но жалость к себе не исчезла. Плюс в ушах тихонько зазвенело, а картинка перед глазами немного потеряла четкость. Солдат вздохнул и подумал о «Чупа-Чупсе», как он там лежит один, в темноте… Внезапно «Чупа-Чупс» появился прямо перед ним – большой, круглый, пахнущий Колой и цитрусом. «Чупа-Чупс» грустно моргал и тянул к Солдату скрученные из разноцветного фантика ручки. Происходило всё это трогательное действо почему-то на фоне штанов Стива, но Солдату было лень об этом размышлять.   
– Бак? – в голосе Стива, подошедшего поближе вместе со Скоттом, слышалось беспокойство. – Всё нормально?  
– Ага, – ответил Солдат, лениво глядя куда-то в район его ширинки. – Мой сладкий.   
Все присутствующие обменялись ошарашенными взглядами.  
– Иди сюда, – сказал Солдат «Чупа-Чупсу». – Я возьму тебя в рот и больше никогда не отпущу.   
Но упрямой конфете, очевидно, штаны Стива приглянулись куда больше.   
– Да ладно тебе, – ласково сказал ему Солдат. – Я же помню. Такой…большой у меня на языке, такой гладкий…   
– Знаете, капитан, – проговорил Скотт. – Я ваш преданный фанат, но в исторических книгах этого не было.  
– А я всегда рад узнать тебя поближе, – поддакнул Сэм, – но не настолько же.   
– Такой твердый, – продолжал увещевания Солдат, – такой вкусный. А если задеть зубами…  
– Так, ладно, – быстро сказал Скотт. – Я пойду поставлю ча… Э, в смысле, уменьшусь и посмотрю, как освободить протез.   
«Чупа-Чупс» оставался таким же недосягаемым, как пустынный мираж. А когда Солдат медленно протянул свободную руку, конфета живо отпрыгнула на полтора метра. Стив почему-то тоже.   
Краем глаза Солдат видел, как Скотт исчезает. То есть, не исчезает, а уменьшается, наверное. Если присмотреться. Присмотреться Солдат не мог: перед глазами всё расплывалось. Четким оставался лишь «Чупа-Чупс».   
– Иди к папочке, – подбодрил Солдат. – Я тебя не обижу. Просто оближу, возьму за щеку и…  
С места, где должен был находиться Сэм, донесся звук, подозрительно смахивающий на писк придушенного кролика.   
– Сэм, – твердо сказал Стив. – Что было в инъекторе?  
Сэм долго не мог прокашляться, потом все же выдавил:  
– Обезболивающее. Обычный кеторол.   
– А что с побочными эффектами?   
– Ну, много всяких… – Сэм полез в телефон искать инструкцию.   
– Галлюцинации есть там? – потребовал Стив, не отрывая взгляда от Солдата.  
Солдат голодным взглядом таращился на его ширинку и пускал слюни – пока фигурально.   
– Есть. Но вероятность меньше трех процентов… – Сэм покаянно покачал головой. – Правда, я ему дозу вкатил слоновью. В файле же писали, что он препараты пережигает мгновенно.   
– Надо будет пометить в его медкарте, чтобы кеторол больше не кололи, – решил Стив. – Бак, дружище, с кем ты разговариваешь?  
– XXL, – страстно выдохнул Солдат. – С лимоном.   
Стив икнул и больше вопросов не задавал.   
Минут через пять около станка снова материализовался Скотт. Лицо у него было ярко-пунцовое, и не похоже, что от напряжения.   
– Так, – сказал он. – Беритесь вот здесь, капитан, и начинайте тянуть вверх. Я буду толкать изнутри. А вы, мистер…эээ…Барнс, как только почувствуете, что давление ослабло, вытаскивайте руку. Понятно?  
– Понятно, – покорно ответил Солдат все так же в ширинку Стива. – Понятно, что ты меня не хочешь.   
– Он понял, – быстро сказал Стив. – Давайте уже быстрее покончим с этим и выведем Баки на свежий воздух. Ему надо проветриться.   
– Или прокапаться, – мрачно добавил Сэм.  
– Да что угодно.   
– Упрямец, – рассердился Солдат. – Не буду больше тебя сосать. Разгрызу. А потом разжую.   
– Он злится, – хихикнул Сэм. – Когда освободит руку, прикрывай стратегически важные места, кэп. А то разгрызут.   
– И разжуют, – добавил Скотт, вслед за чем снова уменьшился и исчез в недрах станка.  
Освоились, гады. Стив закрыл лицо ладонью. Если они растреплют обо всем команде, ему придется сбежать с базы и переехать в Бруклин. Как минимум. Как максимум – назваться Кочевником и уйти в пустыню полоть кактусы.   
*  
Почувствовав, что руку больше не сжимает в чудовищных тисках, Солдат рывком освободился и тут же попытался схватить непокорный «Чупа-Чупс». Увы, не успел он коснуться вожделенной конфеты кончиками пальцев, как та исчезла.  
Сэм с гоготом выбежал из гаража.   
– Баки, – очень вежливо сказал Стив. – Отпусти, пожалуйста, мои штаны.   
– Дались мне твои штаны, – фыркнул Солдат.  
Звон в ушах стих, перед глазами прояснилось. «Чупа-Чупса» нигде не было.   
– Я ищу мою…  
– Ребята, – возле станка возник Скотт. – Там, по ходу, какой-то леденец застрял.   
– Мой «Чупа-Чупс»! – взвыл Солдат.  
– Какой еще «Чупа-Чупс»? – прищурился Стив.  
– XXL! С лимоном!  
– Постой-ка, – медленно проговорил Стив. – Так ты там застрял, потому что полез…за _конфетой_?  
– Ээээ, – Солдату захотелось снова заклиниться в станке и сделать несчастные глаза. – Я могу всё объяснить…   
– Господи, за что мне это? – вопросил Стив. – Ведь я был хорошим мальчиком. Мыл руки перед едой и тысячу раз бил морду Гитлеру… Вот что мне с тобой делать?  
Солдат приблизился и лохматой головой боднул его в плечо:  
– Можешь меня обнять, погладить по волосам и сказать, что всё обязательно будет хорошо. И тогда я врежу тебе в нос. Одной левой.   
– Э, ребята, – заикнулся Скотт. – А что мне…  
– Спасибо, Скотт, – не глядя отмахнулся Стив. – Иди. Спаси мир. Ну или чайник, что ли, поставь.  
– Да? Ну ладно…

КОНЕЦ


End file.
